The ramadan which kisedai puasa
by Clover 4 Leaves
Summary: Kisedai puasa! Demi apa! Kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang terjadi! Apakah Akashi menjadi pemaaf ? Aomine dan Kise jadi jarang berantem? Midorima tidak membeli lucky-item selama sebulan? Kuroko dan Murasakibara bisa nahan sampai maghrib? penasaran? Silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1 : Rencana Akashi

Clover : Halo! Saya datang untuk membuat FF yang gaje lagi! Kali ini saya akan membuat kisedai puasa!

_**Disclaimer : **_I didn't own anything but this fanfic

_**Warning : **_TYPO yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru fic, tidak mudah dicerna oleh otak, absurd, GAJE, dan masih banyak lagi

_**Don't Like? Don't Read And Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmm... Lusa puasa ya?" Kata seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang melihat kalender. "Mungkin besok aku akan... Aha! Ide yang bagus Seijuurou!" Pemuda itu yang disebut Akashi Seijuurou mengambil Samsung S5-nya dan memberi BBM ke seluruh mantan teammates-nya itu. Isinya seperti ini...

'**Untuk seluruh mantan teammatesku, aku Akashi Seijuurou ingin kalian semua besok berkumpul di taman dekat SMP Teiko jam 9 pagi! Kalau kau terlambat, kugunting kau sampai menjadi serpihan! **'

Dan begitulah isinya, ancaman seperti biasanya. Akashi sekarang sedang menyeringai setan dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung kejang-kejang(?). Baru beberapa detik dia mengirimkan _broadcast message _itu, seluruh mantan anggotanya itu langsung menjawabnya.

Kise : '**Waaa! Akashicci, aku kangen! Tumben-tumbennya engkau mem-broadcast ancaman-ancaman macam ini-ssu! **'

'_**Hmm... Ryouta, kau baru saja memendekkan umurmu**_' Batin Akashi. Mari kita semua doakan semoga umur model kesayangan kita ini masih bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Aomine : '**Waw Akashi, setelah sekian lama kau menjadi kapten kami di Teiko... Kau baru pertama kalinya memberi kami perintah lewat BBM... Suer, biasanya kau lewat SMS **'

'_**...Ahomine... Dulu kau waktu di Teiko masih gaptek soal BB sama android, makanya aku ngrimin lewat SMS... Udah aho, pikun pula**_' Batin Akashi lagi. Heheh, Dasar Aomine... Aomine...

Midorima : '**Akashi, besok Sagittarius ada di ranking 12... Bukannya peduli atau apa! Tapi aku hanya ingin kau selamat di perjalanan jadi kau mending membawa _lucky item _-mu yang berupa kucing bulat **'

'_**Dan seperti biasa kau tsundere Shintarou, dan jangan sambung-sambungkan hal ini dengan oha-asa kesukaanmu itu**_' Batin Akashi... Lagi. Bahkan kalau menulis BBM saja masih tsundere.

Murasakibara : '**Aku akan ikut asalkan Aka-chin bawa paling sedikit 5 kardus maiubo ya... **'

'_**Dan Atsushi sendiri yang paling gampang untuk diajak, karena pasti ujung-ujungnya mau makanan**_' Batin Akashi sekali lagi. Dan sekarang datanglah BBM terakhir.

Kuroko : '**Hai **'

'_**Singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti biasa**_' Dan dengan begitu selesai sudah dia membaca seluruh BBM dari manta-mantan anggotanya itu.

* * *

Esok harinya...

"Akashicchi kemana sih-ssu? Kemarin dia yang nge-BBM kita supaya gak terlambat, kok malah dia yang dateng terakhir?" Tanya Kise. "..." Yang lain diam semua. "Hei! Seenggaknya jawab dong pertanyaanku-ssu!" Lalu Kuroko menunjuk 'sesuatu' dibelakang Kise. "Kise-kun... Itu, dibelakangmu..." Kise menoleh kebelakang dengan _slow motion _. Lalu yang ada di belakang Kise adalah...

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou...

"A-Akashicchi... SUMIMASEN, GOMEN, SORRY, MAAP AKASHICCHI-SSU!" Teriak Kise sambil sembah sujud di depan Akashi. "...Berdiri..." "Ha? Kenapa Akashicchi? Aku tidak dengar" Akashi menghela nafas. "Berdiri Ryouta, perintahku absolute" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Kise akhirnya berdiri dan merasa bahwa dia akan dipotong menjadi serpihan karena dia mengingat kalau dia membalas BBM Akashi dengan tidak elite.

"Karena besok puasa! Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua!" "..." "Kenapa? Kok pada diem?" Kuroko yang angkat bicara. "Tak apa-apa... Hanya saja sangat mengagetkan bahwa Akashi-kun bias meminta maaf, ya walau dasarnya Akashi-kun juga manusia sih..." Yang lian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga minta maaf semuanya-ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan semangat. "Sebenernya gue males ngomongnya tapi gue juga minta map ya" Kata Aomine ogah-ogahan.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf" kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Hmph, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf saja karena besok puasa-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang nggak melorot sama sekali. "*nyam* Aku juga *nyam nyam nyam* mau minta *nyam nyam* maaf *nyam*" Kata Murasakibara dengan tatapan malasnya seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Ehem, kembali ke topik! Aku ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau besok datanglah ke rumahku, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kalian mengina dirumahku sampai bla bla bla bla bla bla dan jangan lupa perintahku absolute" Ini untuk pertama kalinya para kisedai mendengar bahwa Akashi banyak cingcong(?)#PLAK.

* * *

Esok harinya... Dimana para kisedai berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi...

.

.

.

.

.

Saat **JAM 2 PAGI**...

.

.

.

"Akashicchi aneh sekali... Masa menyuruh kita ke rumahnya jam 2 pagi sih-ssu?" Keluh Kise. Yang lain hanya diam... Sekali lagi diam. "Hoo, begitukah Ryouta?" Kise terlonjak kaget dan kembali sembah sujud di depan Akashi sambil teriak-teriak. "Diamlah, ayo cepat kalian masuk diluar dingin" Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Mereka merasa aneh dengan Akashi yang sekarang, karena sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Akashi... Rumahmu ini besar seperti biasanya yaa" Kata Aomine yang masih kedinginan karena Akashi make AC sampe 18 derajat. Sebenernya dia ada di toilet jadi entah sama siapa dia ngomong.

.

.

Baru 5 menit di dalem toilet, dia udah 'turn off'(baca : tidur) duluan.

Sementara itu diluar...

Midorima dan Kise sudah mendobrak-dobrak pintu toilet tempat Aomine tidur itu. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak pergi ke toilet yang lain? Jawabannya ada dua yaitu, terlanjur kebelet dan ini toilet terdekat.

* * *

Jam 4 pagi...

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk membangukan para kisedai yang masih bobok dengan nyenyak dan melihat alam lain.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clover : FF yang mempersembahkan tentang bulan Ramadan dan para kisedai yang dengan senang hati mengikuti syariat-syariat islam! Hehe, Gaje banget ya? Saya ingin minta maaf kalau ini pendek. Jangan lupakan hal ini, update hanya setiap bulan ramadhan dan event-event lainnya!

Untuk FF 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI' chapter 5 bakal lama munculnya karna saya masih belum bias memastikan antara 'berhenti dan membuat sequel' atau 'terus lanjut' jadi mohon Vote-nya ya, para readers sekalian...

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Terbitnya matahari sampai maghrib

Clover : Saya update kembali fic abal-abal ini! Saya ingin ber-terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah memberi saya saran dan komentar tentang fic ini, karena saya masih belajar! ^-^

_**Disclaimer : **_I don't own anything but this fanfic

_**Warning : **_TYPO tersebar, tak mudah dimengerti oleh otak, kisedai OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kuroko dan Akashi siap menjalankan tugas masing-masing(?). Yaitu, membangunkan para kisedai yang masih berada di alam lain(baca : Mimpi) masing-masing.

"Kau siap Akashi-kun?" "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadamu Tetsuya" "Berarti kita berdua sama-sama sudah siap" Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua mulai berjalan dan menghampiri sasaran(?) pertama.

.

.

**Midorima Shintarou**

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok... "Shintarou, ayo bangun waktunya sahur!" Seru Akashi. "Segera siapkan dirimu dan rapikan kamarmu, sehabis itu pergilah ke ruang makan!" Tambah Kuroko

.

Sementara itu yang ada di dalam... Masih enak-enakan tidur. Tapi begitu mendengar seruan Akashi dan Kuroko, dia segera bangun dan membukakan pintu.

KRIEET

"Ada apa-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi dan Kuroko membatu... Melihat penampilan Midorima. "Hei! Aku bilang, ada apa-nanodayo?!" "Shintarou, sebelum itu. Pfft... Kenapa kau memakai baju seragam SMA perempuan?" Kata Akashi sambil menahan tawanya. Yang ada disebelahnya alias Kuroko sudah sujud-sujud gak jelas sambil menahan tawanya juga.

"Oh, ini? Ini adalah _lucky-item _cancer hari ini-nanodayo" "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dengan begitu Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oi, kalian ini ngapain sih kesini-nanodyo?" "Ahaha... Kami kesini pengen ngebangunin kamu lah! Cepat pakai pakaian yang bener! Masa kau memakai baju perempuan sih? Oh ya, habis itu pergi ke ruang makan ya!" Dengan begitu Akashi dan Kuroko pergi lagi.

.

.

.

"Hmm... Aku mulai bosan dengan cara begini, mungkin kita akan melakukan hal yang orang-orang lain biasa lakukan" Kata Akashi tiba-tiba. "...Maksudnya?... Cara biasa?" "Iya, cara biasa" Kata Akashi lagi. Kuroko yang mengerti apa maksudnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" "Tentu saja Akashi-kun" Dengan begitu mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Akashi mulai memukul-mukul pentungan yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Mereka berdua mulai berteriak-teriak di sepanjang lorong.

"SAHUUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" Teriak Akashi sambil memukul pentungannya. "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Teriak Kuroko, untuk pertama kalinya Author ngedengerin Kuroko teriak.#Abaikan

Tiba-tiba... PLETAK! Akashi mendongak keatas dan menemukan bahwa pemukul pentungannya mengenai muka seseorang. "Kalau mukul liat-liat(?)-nodayo!" Oh, rupanya sang korban adalah Midorima Shintarou yang baru mau berjalan ke ruang makan. "Oh maaf Shintarou. Makanya hati-hati"

Midorima yang lagi males nyari masalah akhirnya diem aja. Padahal dalem hati dia udah kesel sih, siapa yang musti hati-hati disini?

* * *

Di kamar Kise...

"SAHUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Begitu mendengar suara Kuroko terjintahnya(?), Kise terbangun. Kau sungguh beruntung Kise, coba saja kalau Akashi mengetuk pintu kamarmu seperti Midorima dan kau tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Tapi tenang saja, Akashi yang sekarang membuatnya lebih tenang.

* * *

Di kamar Aomine...

"SAHUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Sama halnya dengan Kise, Aomine terbangun saat mendengar suara dari sang _**shadow**_-nya itu. Dia terbangun karena dia baru pertama kali mendengar Kuroko berteriak.

* * *

Di kamar Murasakibara...

Dia masih bobok manis di kasurnya... Tapi begitu mendengar suara Kuroko dia terlonjak kaget karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya berteriak.

Sepertinya Akashi dicampakkan disini#Dilempargunting.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Yang baru ada di ruang makan hanya Midorima saja, dari tadi dia mendengar ramalan _oha-asa _kesayangannya lewat HP. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali membeli _lucky-item _tetapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya karena dia menginap di rumah siapa dan sekarang ini bulan Ramadan.

"Ohayou Midorimacchi-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara yang ada di sebelahnya alias Aomine masih setengah mengatuk, lalu dia menguap selebar mungkin dan untungnya tidak ada lalat yang lewat disitu. Midorima yang disapa hanya diam menatapi kise dan Aomine... Atau mungkin yang ada dibelakangnya.

Yang ada dibelakangnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oooh, rupanya Kuroko dan Akashi yang masih setia membawa pentungannya.

PLETAK

"ITTE!" "Daiki, jangan menguap dengan seenak jidatmu" Kata Akashi sambil memukulkan pemukul pentungannya di kepala Aomine. Aomine hanya mendecih pelan tapi tetap saja terdengar oleh Akashi. Dan-

PLETAK

-Akashi memukulkan pentungannya(!) ke kepala Aomine, dengan begitu Aomine K.O.

"Dasar anak ini, merepotkan saja. Tetsuya, Ryouta bantu aku menyeret anak ini ke ruang makan" Lalu mereka bertiga menyeret Aomine layaknya karung beras. Ternyata _gangguro _(bener gak tulisannya?) ini beratnya minta ampuuunn.

Murasakibara yang baru muncul hanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya (kejadian nyeret-menyeret Aomine by : Akashi, Kuroko, Kise) sambil memakan maiubo kesayangannya. Kenapa gak Murasakibara aja yang menyeret Aomine? Soalnya Akashi bilang Murasakibara mulu yang bawa, udah menstrim.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Kise langsung melempar Aomine dan segera duduk dikursinya.

JDUAK "ADAUW!"

Aomine yang dilempar Kise itu kepalanya kejedot sama kursi. "HOI! Kenapa aku kejedot kursi?!" Sontak semuanya menunjuk Kise. "Kise TEMEE!" "AAAA, TASUKETE MIDORIMACCHI! KUROKOCCHI! AKASHICCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!" Lalu Kise dan Aomine berlari-lari mengitari ruang makan yang gueedes(?) banget itu.

* * *

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.00 AM...

"Ne, Akashicchi. Kita masih harus latihan-ssu?" "Baka, tentu saja tidak. Gitu-gitu aku juga masih punya hati. Kalau kau mau kupersilahkan, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terkena dehidrasi" Kise hanya meneguk ludahnya mendengarnya. Untungnya sekarang bulan puasa...

Jadinya mereka bebas dari latihan neraka. Pengen rasanya mereka sujud-sujud bahagia sambil nangis ngejer, tapi demi menjaga image mereka tidak melakukan itu di luar... Tapi mereka akan melakukannya di dalam hati.

"Lalu, kau mau ngapain sampai membawa kami kesini Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sambil melirik ke arah Akashi yang lebih ehempendekehem darinya itu. "Hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, apa ada masalah Shintarou?" "Memangnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana-nanodayo?" Akashi terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ke mana kalian maunya?" Aomine mengangkat tangannya. "A-" "Tidak Daiki, aku tidak setuju dengan usulanmu untuk ke rumah artis kesayanganmu itu" Aomine menurunkan tangannya. Sekarang gantian Kise yang mengangkat tangannya. "Gi-" "Tidak, masa kau ke kolam renang saat puasa Ryouta"

Sama seperti Aomine, dia menurunkan tangannya kembali. Sekarang Murasakibara yang angkat tangan. "Ke-" "Tidak, sekarang puasa Atsushi" Lalu sekarang Kuroko. "Tidak, tadi kubilang sekarang kita puasa" Padahal Kuroko belum ngomong apa-apa tuh. Sekarang yang terakhir Midorima. Lalu semuanya menengok kearah Midorima.

"Ada apa-nanodayo?" "Apa kau punya usulan Shintarou?" "...Tidak..." "Baiklah, sekarang tergantung pilihanku ya... Bagaimana kalau kita keliling-keliling dulu?" Semuanya mengangguk, soalnya dari tadi idenya ditolak melulu.

~^.^~

Sekarang para kisedai berada di suatu tempat yang bernama... Author tidak tau apa namanya, tapi yang jelas disana jalanannya dipenuhi batu-batu. Kalau misalnya ada orang yang berjalan diatas jalanan ini maka dijamin mereka akan sehat sentosa, dan tempat inilah yang menjadi pilihan Akashi. Biasanya tempat ini dipakai untuk terapi.

"Hei Akashi, kau serius mau jalan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Aomine. "Tentu saja Daiki. Kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan kesini. Kalau begitu, cepat lepas seluruh alas kaki kalian... Termasuk kaus kaki" Perintah Akashi. yang lain hanya menurut.

Sekarang para kisedai sudah bertelanjang kaki. "Berhati-hati kalau kalian jalan disini, karena kalau kalian jatuh... bisa terjadi kefatalan" Kata Akashi disertai anggukan oleh mantan anggotanya itu. "Yosh, ayo jalan" Akashi mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Terlihat Akashi yang memimpin mereka dan diikuti oleh Murasakibara lalu dibelakangnya ada Kuroko lalu dibelakangnya (lagi) ada Midorima lalu dibelakangnya ada Kise dan Aomine yang kesakitan jalan di tempat macam ini.

Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati jalanan ini, meski sakit tapi lihatlah pemandangan. Mereka seperti ada di pegunungan, menyejukkan dan membuat perasaan tenang.

Murasakibara dan Midorima biasa-biasa saja. Tapi mereka berdua yang lumayan kepo, jadinya mereka melihat pemandangan sekitar. Murasakibara celingak-celinguk seperti nyari toilet.

Sementara itu dibelakang, Aomine dan Kise... Mereka berdua teriak-teriak kesakitan. Iya sih awalnya sakit, tapi lama-lama juga kebiasaan kok.

"ITTAI-ITTAI! SAKIT AKASHICCHI-SSU!" Teriak Kise, tetapi tidak dihiraukan Akashi. "ADAUW! SAKIT NIEH!" Teriak Aomine. Tentu saja Aomine tidak dihiraukan juga. Merasa terganggu oleh suara teriakan dari kedua teman(baca : budak)-nya itu akhirnya dia pasrah. "Ryouta, Daiki... Bisakah kalian diam?" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting saktinya itu. Lalu, selanjutnya Aomine dan Kise terdiam... Bungkam, speechless, kicep...

~^.^~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore...

Setelah lelah berkeliling kota dan lelah melakukan kegiatan, akhirnya mereka semua balik ke rumah Akashi. Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke kamar sendiri-sendiri dan mandi (di setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya).

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian mereka semua menuju ke ruang keluarga. Yang pertama datang adalah Akashi dan yang terakhir datang adalah Aomine.

Dan mulailah percakapan absurd dari Kise. Awalnya sih ngomongnya normal-normal aja, tapi lama-lama jadi main truth ot truth... Entah siapa yang memulai.

"Hayo, ngaku kalau Aominecchi bawa-bawa majalah mai-chan ke rumah Akashicchi!" Seru Kise dengan nada mengejek. "URUSAI... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita jadi main jujur-jujuran?" Kata Aomine mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..." Lalu hening melanda... Tetapi sorot mata mereka tetap melihat Aomine. Itu tandanya yang memulai permainan ini adalah Aomine. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu hey?" Kata Aomine karena merasa risih diliat seperti itu. "Kan kamu yang memulaikan permainan jujur-jujuran ini Daiki/Aomine-kun/Aominecchi/Aomine/Mine-chin(-ssu/-nanodayo)" Kata semuanya(minus Aomine) sambil menatap Aomine. Yep, Aominepun pasrah dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi, aku bingung... Kenapa rumahmu bisa besar sekali seperti ini sih-ssu?" Tanya Kise. Semuanya mengangguk minus Kise dan Akashi. "Kau tau ayahku itu kerja menjadi apa?" Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya mereka udah 3 tahun bersama di Teiko tapi masih gak tau ayah Akashi kerja jadi apa?! HUWAT?!

"...Ayahku itu...Bekerja sebagai pengusaha perusahaan *NIIIT* dan perusahaan *NIIT*..." Semuanya kaget... Mereka terlihat kaget sama seperti saat mereka mendengar bahwa kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya(?)#Abaikan.

"I-ITU BUKANNYA PERUSAHAAN YANG SEDANG MENDUNIA AKASHICCHI/AKASHI?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kise. Sementara sisanya(?) itu melotot GaJe. Akashi sih woles woles aja, wong dia anaknya.

"Akashi-kun pasti bercanda... Meski keliatannya nggak sih"

"Aku setuju denganmu! Aku kaget sekali sama seperti mendengar bahwa sekarang nastar pakai keju kraft(?) atau kulit manggis sekarang ada ekstraknya(?)"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Apakah dunia berhenti berputar?!"

"Sungguh hebat... Ini sangat langka(?)!"

"DUNIA MULAI KIAMAT! WAKTUNYA PERGI KE DIMENSI LAIN! UBAH NAMAMU! UBAH WARNA RAMBUTMU! LALU MENGHILANGLAH DARI DUNIA INI!"

Muncul berbagai kata-kata unik dari para anggota kisedai kesayangan kita semua ini. Hei, mendengar bawa salah satu temanmu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan perusahaannya itu sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang di seluruh dunia itu sangat mengagetkan tau... Bahkan kau bisa saja kena penyakit jantung.

Akashi luarnya woles-woles aja, tapi dipikirannya sekarang penuh dengan rencana untuk membungkam seluruh mantan-mantan bawahannya ini.

"Aka-chin~ Aku boleh nanya gak?~" Tanya Murasakibara. "Ada apa Atsushi?" Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju kearah Murasakibara. "Bukanya kapan?~"

GUBRAAK

"I-itu sebentar lagi Atsushi..." Kata Akashi sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangannya untuk melempar gunting saktinya kearah mantan bawahannya yang satu ini. "Sebentar itu kapan Aka-chin?~" Sudah muncul siku-siku di kening Akashi. "Sabar saja dulu..." "Tapi aku sudah gak sabar Aka-chin~" Kata Murasakibara lagi. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi Atsushi..." "Tapi sebentar itu kapan Aka-chin~ Kan tadi aku suda bilang~"

.

.

.

Hening, hening dan hening... "Kenapa? Kok tidak ada yang menjawab?" Tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri. "Ehem... Ryouta dan Daiki, ikut aku" Kata Akashi sambil memberi perinta abosolut-nya itu kepada anak-anak mantan budak-budaknya. "He? memangnya kita mau kemana Akashicchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise degan _innocent_, Sedangkan Aomine sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. "Ikuti saja aku" Dengan begitu mereka bertiga pergi entah kemana.

.

Hening kembali

.

Masih hening

.

.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba-

.

"HUWAAA!" "APA SALAHKU?! APA SALAH EMAKKU?! APA SALAH BAPAKKU?! APA SALAH GUE SODARA-SODARA?!" "AKASHICCHI! KENAPA AKU-SSUU?!" "AKASHI! SEKARANG ITU BULAN PUASA! BULAN RAMADAN!"

-Setelah Aomine berkata seperti itu, hening kembali melanda. Mungkin Akashi mulai tobat(?), namun-

"DARIPADA PUASAKU BATAL LEBIH BAIK KULAMPIASKAN PADA KALIAN!"

-Lalu kejadian teriak-teriak kembali berkumandangan(?).

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau sabar saja Murasakibara-kun" Kata Kuroko menggantikan Akashi diluar sana. "5 menit lagi mungkin azan maghrib a-"

'ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR!'

"...Tau mungkin memang sudah buka" Lalu mereka berjalan kearah ruang makan.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Setelah sampai disana...

Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bertemu dengan Akashi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Mereka bertiga merasa heran karena kemana perginya dua makhluk beda warna(?) itu.

"Aka-" Belum selesai Kuroko ngomong untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik-menarik ujung celana-nya yang sepanjang mata kaki itu. Ketika Kuroko meliat kebawah, dia melihat ada Kise dan Aomine yang terlihat seperti habis bertempur melawan boss yang muncul saat mereka sedang berkeliling dunia.#Authorkorbangameonline

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti habis mendapat nastar special pakai keju kraft dan mendapat mastin yang katanya good itu"

Maap, Kuro-san salah baca dialog

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti habis melawan boss di akhir-akhir game"

Ah, salah skripsi...

"...Kenapa kau? Minta kutonjok?"

HUWAA! KURO-SAN BUKAN YANG ITU BACANYA! NANTI KAU TERLIHAT OOC DIATAS RATA-RATA! (Kuroko : Kalau gitu yang mana? Kok daritadi aku salah melulu? Clover : Bacanya yang ini#Nunjukdialog)

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat"

Nah itu bener

"Aku... Habis 'berjuang' melawan sang 'boss' yang 'sangat brutal' di akhir-akhir" Kata Kise sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Kuroko mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kise itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah salah satu kursi diikuti oleh Kise... Lantas kemana Aomine?

Rupanya ia sedang tepar...

_**To Be Continued**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Saya kembali update cerita yang super duper abal-abal ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya susah dimengerti oleh otak, karena saya sendiri bingung kayak gimana ceritanya#PLAK. Mohon maaf. lahir. dan batin :)

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Don't forget, this fic always update at ramadhan and another event except chara birthday :D


End file.
